dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets
The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets is a Jetanie-Kuboian traditionally animated fantasy drama television series produced by Jetanie studio Colourbox and Kuboian studio Kubokartoonz. It is the third television series based off the Sweet Treets, and the first to be co-produced in Kuboia. It is the only entry in the franchise to be a Kantasy series. The show spawned a single series consisting of 91 episodes that run for either 18 or 27 minutes. The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets premiered in Kuboia on Nick Jr. Kuboia on 12th August, 1996 and premiered in Jetania on Z Bop in January 1997. The show also aired on Nick Jr. worldwide during the late 1990s and 2000s. The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets is the first Kantasy series, the first entry in the Sweet Treets franchise and the first cartoon produced by Kubokartoonz to use digital ink. The show has proven to be very popular and has since gained a longtime cult following throughout Europe (mostly in Kuboia). However, the show sparked controversy due to its dramatic and mature tone. Premise The now nine year-old Louise Lockridge is learning more about life, and much more about the outside world. Louise is starting to believe that she has the qualities to be seen as a heroine, but is under significant pressure due to fearing growing up, and being disappointed in her father's apparent lack of interest in her. Meanwhile, the Treets are starting to lose control of Louise, and are beginning to feel useless. The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets is mostly a children's drama serial featuring social issues and tropes children typically face in life such as bullying, arguments, friendships, romantic relationships (including LGBT relationships) and the initial stage of puberty. However, the show also has the tendency to fall into levels of fantasy. Development A collaboration between Colourbox and Kubokartoonz was confirmed in mid 1993. It was later announced in September that year that the two companies were working on a third Sweet Treets cartoon. Throughout the show's production, many rumours spread regarding its premise, one being that the series had been reworked into an adult-orientated animated soap opera. However, this was confirmed false by Lake Caters in September 1995, who stated that the series was still targeted for children, but admitted that the companies wanted to take "a more serious approach" when producing the show. The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets introduced several new characters to the franchise who have since became very popular in the Sweet Treets fanbase. Lake Caters spoke about developing new characters for the show in an interview that took place in late 1996 - Hugh Halls was introduced to balance out the males and females in Louise's group of (human) friends (Louise and Marilyn are females, whilst Nate and Hugh are males). The Kuboian team also felt that one can only do so much with King Rojo, so three minions for the king, Stumpy, Gunge and Rusty, were created, alongside an alternative antagonist, Anthem Rivers. According to Ashley Maverick in a 2018 interview, The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets is the most expensive cartoon she has ever produced when money is adjusted for inflation. This is due to Colourbox wanting the series to match the quality of that of a feature film at the time, meaning that a lot of budget was spent on animation and music. The show used software for its digital ink. Censorship Due to the show featuring content that is considered culturally appropriate in Kuboia, but unsuitable for young children elsewhere in the world, The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets features significant censorship when aired internationally. This includes removing minor profanity, removing references to alcohol, toning down references to sexual references (such as puberty) and removing or making visible blood less graphic. Reception Critical reception The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets has been met with critical acclaim from both fans and critics, with praise towards the show's animation, characters, music and storytelling. The show has reportedly been significantly enjoyed by both teenagers and young adults despite being targeted for young children. On internet database website IMDB, the show has an average rating of 9.1 out of 10. Controversy Despite the positive reviews, The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets was the topic of debate during its initial run worldwide in the mid and late 1990s due to its dark nature. Many parents worldwide felt that despite the international censorship, the show was too mature and dramatic to be aired on the preschool channels the cartoon was airing on. Soundtrack : Main article: The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets: The Official Soundtrack The series' official soundtrack, The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets: The Official Soundtrack, was released throughout Europe in 1997. Episodes : Main article: List of The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets episodes International broadcast Jetania * Z Bop (1997-2002) * Nick Jr. (1999-2005) Kuboia * Nick Jr. Kuboia (1996-2010) * Tooncast (2018-present) Argentina * Magic Kids (1997-2006) Canada * YTV (1997-2010) Central and Eastern Europe * Fox Kids Play (2003-2005) * Jetix Play (2005-2010) * KidsCo (2007-2013) Denmark * DR1 (1998-2005) France * TF1 (1996-2003) * M6 (1996-2009) * France 5 (2003-2011) Germany * Super RTL (1997-2008) Italy * Italia 1 (1999-2008) Latin America * ZAZ (1998-2012) * Nick Jr. (2001-2009) Middle East The show's Arabic title is "المحبوبون: العرض الجديد", and the dub was produced by Venus Company in Syria. * Spacetoon (2002-present) Netherlands * Kindernet (1997-2003) * Nick Jr. (2003-2010) Philippines * RPN (1996-2000) * Jack TV (2005-2015) * Hero (2009-2016) * Yey! (2014-present) Sweden * SVT1 (1997-2008) United Kingdom * BBC Two (1996-2007) * CBBC (1996-2001) * Nick Jr. (1999-2010) * Nick Jr. 2 (2006-2010) Category:Jetania Category:Kuboia Category:Kantasy Category:1990s Category:1996 Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Television series Category:Fictional television series Category:The Sweet Treets Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series